LA INOCENCIA DE UNA NIÑA
by AngelaMort
Summary: Sesshoumaru tendra que lidiar con las preguntas de la pequeña Rin, tarea no facil ¿Sesshoumaru tendra la paciencia suficiente? .::ONE SHOT::.


**NOTA:** 30 de Abril de 2003 después de 3 años me atrevo a bajar este fic, el cual solo se ha publicado en la pagina "Saiyajin's heaven", espero disfruten este fic.

**¥ - ♥ - ☼ - LA INOCENCIA DE UNA NIÑA - ☼ - ♥ - ¥**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

Todo comenzó una atardecer (casi de noche) tranquila, donde sesshoumaru, Rin y Jakken iban vagando por el bosque...

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru? –pregunto la pequeña de repente-

-¿Que quieres Rin?- pregunto Sesshoumaru sin dejar de ver hacia su camino-

-¿A donde vamos?-

-¿Para que quieres saber?-

-mmm... solo quiero saber-

-Vamos a buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, ya esta oscureciendo...-

-AH!-

Momentos después, los 3 viajantes se acomodaron en un lugar confortable y estaban alrededor de una fogata.

-Jakken.. – murmuro el apuesto monstruo-

-¿Si amo sesshoumaru?-

-Ve a buscar algo para que Rin cene -ordeno el joven de cabellos albinos-

-¿Que yo que? –pregunto Jakken a punto de darle el patatús-

Jakken noto la mirada amenazadora de sesshoumaru...

-De acuerdo amo... –respondió entre dientes la lagartija berrinchuda-

-Señor Sesshoumaru... ¿por que no nos quedamos en alguna aldea? –pregunto Rin-

-Por que yo no convivo con humanos-respondió Sessh-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que soy un monstruo...-

-Entonces si no te gustan los humanos... ¿por que cuidas de mi? –pregunto inocentemente-

Sesshoumaru quedo en silencio total...

-¿Dije algo malo señor Sesshoumaru?-

-Bueno... este... -

-¿Lo haces por que crees que soy una niña buena? –con cara inocente-

-Puede ser –una ligera sonrisa broto del rostro de Sessh-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿De veras?-

-Si -

-¿Entonces me cuidaras para siempre verdad?-

-Puede ser... -

-¿En serio?-

-Si... -

En ese momento va llegando Jakken con 3 truchas.

-Amo sesshoumaru, aquí esta la comida para esta mocosa... –dijo malhumorado la lagartija berrinchuda-

-Jakken -

-¿Si, amo?-

-Prepárale la cena a Rin -

-Pero...-

-Hazlo... -

-Como usted diga... amo –Jakken bastante molesto empezó a refunfuñar en voz baja, pero al ver la mirada amenazadora de sesshoumaru, mejor se ahorro sus murmullos-

-Jakken... no te enojes –comento la pequeña junto con una sonrisa-

-No estoy enojado, mocosa – respondió de mala gana-

-Si lo estas -

-Que no -

-si lo estas-

-No...-

-¡Si!-

-NO!-

-No!-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-¿Lo ves? –pregunto divertida Rin-

-Uy! niña insolente, ahora te las veras... -

-Cuidado con lo que haces Jakken... -murmuro Sesshoumaru-

–Jakken trago saliva- si, amo sesshoumaru-

Después de la cena...

-Señor Sesshoumaru... ¿mañana a donde iremos? –pregunto la pequeña-

-No lo se – respondió Sessh-

-¿No lo sabes? –volvió a preguntar Rin-

-No, no lo se, ahora duérmete –respondió el joven de cabellos blancos-

-Pero no tengo sueño... -

-Trata de dormir -

-¿Por que debo dormir?-

-Por que los niños como tu deben de descansar y dormir temprano-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que yo lo digo -

-¿Y por que lo dices?-

-Por que quiero, ahora duerme-

-¿Tu tienes sueño?-

-No -

-¿Lo ve? Ya somos 2 –respondió la pequeña junto con una pícara sonrisa-

-Pero tu eres una niña-

-Pero... -

-¡Ay, ya cállate niña molesta! –refunfuño Jakken a punto de perder la paciencia-

-Jakken, ¿soy molesta para ti?- pregunto Rin volteando a verlo-

-¡Si y mucho!- respondió-

-Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿soy molesta para ti?- volteo Rin a ver al susodicho-

-No – respondió Sessh-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, en serio-

-Ya viste Jakken, para el Señor Sesshoumaru no soy molesta... -

-Pero mi amo tiene mas paciencia – respondió Jakken-

Todos se callaron, hubo un silencio que sesshoumaru daba gracias por que Rin ya no hacia mas preguntas... minutos mas tarde.

-¿Señor sesshoumaru?-

-¿Que quieres, Rin?-

-Quiero ir al baño.. -

Sesshoumaru llevo a la niña al baño... mas tarde.. (nota: ejem... no pregunten)

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Rin quien veía el cielo-

-¿Que quieres Rin?-

-¿Por que hay tantas estrellas?-

-Por que así decidió la naturaleza que fuera... -

-¿Por que?-

-Por que así lo decidieron... ya duérmete Rin-

-...-

Minutos después Rin empezó a tararear una canción...

-¡Cállate ya! –exclamo molesto Jakken-

-¿No te gusta? –pregunto la pequeña-

-¡No, eres molesta!-

-¿Soy molesta Señor sesshoumaru? –volteando a verlo-

-No, pero no serás tan molesta si te duermes ya... -

-No tengo sueño-

-Pues trata de dormir... -

-¿Y si no puedo?-

-Pues hazte la dormida y así te ganara el sueño..-

-No, es aburrido...-

-¡Ay, ya niña, duérmete!- refunfuño Jakken-

-¿Por que eres tan enojón?-

-Por que me desesperas-

-¿te desespero? -

-No, no me desesperas... ME EXASPERAS! –exclamo la lagartija-

-¿Por que? –pregunto inocentemente la niña-

-¡Por que hablas mucho!-

-Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿yo te exaspero?-

-A veces – respondió Sessh-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que haces muchas preguntas... -

-¿Entonces ya no me quieres?-

-Dije que a veces me exasperas, mas no que ya no te quería... -

-¿Pero me sigues queriendo?-

-si... -

-¿En serio?-

-Si Rin, ahora que lo sabes, DU-ER-ME-TE -

Hubo 20 minutos de tranquilidad y silencio...

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru? –pregunto de repente la pequeña-

-¿Que quieres?-

-nada... -

Rin empezó a tararear de nuevo la canción... (nota: y justamente la de "Fakui Mori" el 2do ending de inuyasha)

-Rin...-

-Tararara... rararararara-

-Rin….-

-Tararara…-

-¡RIN!- exclamo sesshoumaru-

-¿Que?-

-Cállate…-

-No tengo sueño...-

-Ya te dije que trates de dormir... -

-Pero no puedo -

Sesshoumaru solo dio un suspiro y miro hacia arriba –"¿Por qué a mi?"- se pregunto para si mismo.

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru?-

-¿Que quieres Rin?-

-Tengo que ir al baño otra vez n.n-

- . . . -

Y esta va a ser una noche MUY larga...

**FIN**

Todo estaba en completo silencio...

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru?-

-¿Que sucede Rin? –en tono de que ya se lo esperaba-

-¡Hasta mañana! -

-Hasta mañana Rin... –sesshoumaru débilmente sonrió y miro hacia el cielo, en donde en este vio una estrella fugaz pasar-

**AHORA SI, ESTE SI ES EL FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ** Hola a todos! Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este one shot, como dije al principio, este fic lleva mas de 3 años solo que nunca lo subí aquí en solo en la pagina saiyajin's heaven jejeje.

Este fic fue inspirado ya que una tarde comence a ver aquella caricatura llamada 'animaniacs' y vi aquella que se llama "Las aventuras de Mandy y Botones" y en esa época estaba mas de moda Inuyasha y pensé "¿Cómo se vería Sesshoumaru junto con Rin en esas condiciones?" y Voilá! Se creo el fic jaja.

Como verán no escribo mucho de Inuyasha, solo tengo 3 fics que es este, el de "Eterna soldedad" que esta aquí mismo en solo que es un SangoxMiroku (mi pareja favorita) y un song fic que no esta acá. Pero soy especialista en fics de Saint Seiya, es mi fascinación jeje.

Pues bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas o sugerencias, escribe un review o manda un mail. Au Revpor!

_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo**_


End file.
